A Drop Of Hope
by imaginePEACE449
Summary: Rachel Berry is a coffee shop owner in the small town of Nessmond Falls. She is about to give up on that "Happy Ending". After a dangerous encounter at a Night Club, she meets the handsome Sam Evans. Will he be her happy ending or just another heart break ?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction story! I have helped authors like doesntKILLyouSTRONGER in the past and read heaps of stories so here is my first story. Reviews would be fantastic and I appreciate story ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Summary: Rachel Berry is a coffee shop owner in the small town of Nessmond Falls. She is about to give up on that "Happy Ending". After a dangerous encounter at a Night Club, she meets the handsome Sam Evans. Will he be her happy ending or just another heart break ?**

* * *

** A Drop Of Hope.**

Rachel's POV

I unlocked the front door of Quinn and I's cafe. I admit it is one of the best cafes in Nessmond Falls. I checked my watch sighing, Quinn is late. I pulled the security screen up and awaited the luxurious smell of coffee.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel." Quinn apologised as she ran inside.

"It's fine Quinn." I smiled, giving her a hug.

"I'll join you in the cafe after I finish paying a few bills." Quinn stated as she made her way to the office.

"Okay Quinn."

I continued my usual routine as I moved chairs and cleaned tables. Making my way to the kitchen I turned on the radio humming along to 'I Love It'. I then made two cups of coffee for Quinn and I.

"Thank god I finished that." Quinn picked up her mug and muttered her thank you.

I threw her a small apron as we got ready to open.

"So Rachel, the girls and I are taking you out tonight."

"Bu-"

"You barely go out anymore Rachel. You need to cut loose and celebrate your birthday!"

"Don't remind me." I muttered as I mixed a cookie batch.

"Just one night Ray.."

"Fine... But don't go crazy." I replied remembering my last birthday.

"The last time we went out Quinn, Santana hired personal strippers. I stated cringing.

"That was once." Quinn chuckled as she remembered that night.

An hour later,the cafe opened and customers began to file in.

"Hello Mrs Smith." I smiled politely as I poured a coffee.

"Hello dear, Happy Birthday."I leaned over to kiss her cheek. She was a family friend and a regular. I gasped when she opened her purse and a pulled a letter out.

"Just a little something to put towards a holiday." She smiled and placed the envelope in my hand, making me accept it.

"Thank you so much Mrs Smith." I hugged. She was the closest thing to a mother for me.

"I'll be right back." I said as I swapped with Quinn.

"Alright Dear."

"Hello Mrs Smith." Quinn said as she handed her a tea.

"Nice to see you honey." The old lady kissed Quinn's cheek.

Rachel was thankful that the day had gone. Seconds later she heard a knocking at the door.

"Happy B'day Estrella." Santana said as she pushed the door open hugging Rachel.

Brittany and Quinn nodded and set their gear on the coffee table.

"Bitches it's time to get our sexy on." Santana yelled as she made her way to Rachel's Bedroom.

The girls followed to prepare for an eventful night. Rachel was soon set up at a hair station as Quinn warmed up the curling iron.

"Santana I've got nothing to wear." I complained as I had second thoughts about going out.

"That is why I brought you one of my dresses. She smiled and walked over to her items. She then pulled out a red skin tight dress which was incredibly short.

I sighed as I knew I had lost one two many battles already that day.

Quinn had then begun curling my hair. I hadn't gone out in ages. I was then ushered off to Brittany who was ready to do my nails.

"So Rach when are you going to find yourself a man." Quinn asked as she styled her own hair.

"Probably never." I replied sighing.

"Rachel you're hot, kind and sexy. What's not to like about you." Quinn answered back.

I remained silent for a while, lost in thought. Quinn had Finn Hudson. Santana had Brittany. Then there was me... I had no one.

My final stop was with Santana who patted the chair in front of her.

"Don't go crazy with the make-up Santana."

"I won't"

"You sure ?"

"Yes bitch."

"Fine."

Before I could look at my make-up , Quinn and Brittany were ushering me into the guest room to get my dress on.

"Girls... What are you doing." I asked uncertain.

"It's a surprise reveal." Quinn stated as she handed me the dress.

I stood into the dress as Quinn zipped me up. I admit the dress was sexy. I was handed a pair of black heels which I put on.

"Are you ready for the final reveal Rachie." Brittany asked.

"As I'll ever be." I chuckled as I was lead to the bathroom where Santana awaited.

"You look hot Estrella." I took in my imagine and for once I felt hot.

Quinn took out a bottle of wine from the fridge and passed it to Quinn to take the cork out.

"To Rachel, Happy Birthday." Brittany yelled as Santana poured wine into the glasses.

The other girls continued to get ready and soon they were set to go.

"I called Finn and he is going to meet us there with a few of his friends.

Even though Nessmond Falls was a small town, it was famous for it's Bars and Night Clubs.

I sighed as we walked into the club. We spotted Finn with a few of his mates.

"Happy birthday Rachel." Finn smiled and I thanked him. Quinn kissed him on his lips and they walked to the dance floor.

I walked up to the bar to order my drink. I smiled sadly as I saw all the couples on the dance floor.

"Hey baby." I felt someone grab my arm pulling me.

"Let go of me dick head." I tried to shove him but he just held me in a death grip.

"Quinn!" I screamed as I felt myself being pulled. She turned her head and alerted Finn.

"She said let go." I had no idea who the person was. I was shoved back into Quinn who caught me.

I looked at my arm where I had been held. It was red with a hand mark.

"Are you okay ?" The same voice I heard earlier spoke again.

"Uhh- Yes... Thank you for helping me." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm Sam Evans by the way." He held his out which I grabbed.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." I shook his hand with a grin.

"Well Rachel, I'd like to buy you a drink." He had a cute smile that made me go crazy.

"Well Sam, I'd like that very much." He chuckled and made his way to the bar.

"Rachel I'm so sorry for leaving you by yourself." Quinn cried out.

"It wouldn't matter Quinn because it could happen to anyone." I hugged her and then followed Sam.

Could Sam be that happy ending or will he break Rachel's heart like

every other guy.


End file.
